weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Edwin
Name Edwin is a doctor who does not seem to belong amongst the group of hardened killers until he reveals that he is a psychopathic murderer. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Predators (film) Predators/Predators Lite Features Carries a knife, scalpel and flares. Interactions [[wikipedia:Predators_2010|'Predators (film)']] Tracker, Falconer and Berserker bring the humans to the game reserve planet for hunting. They first start tracking the group as they near their encampment with drones, once located they send Predator Dogs, which attack and cause the group to disperse. This attack leaves Cuchillo dead but they are still tracked until they reach their camp, with out warning the group is attacked causing them to run through the camp defending themselves and as they do so Mombasa is killed so they flee towards the waterfall and safety. Edwin is used as bait to attract the Alien, by running through the jungle to ambush him in a trap set up by the group. Later they meet up with Noland who after explaining who he is leads them to the Subterranean Drill were he has lived in the last few hunts. During the night Noland tries to kill them and as they try to escape Royce fires his weapon so attracting the Tracker and Berserker. The group escapes with the loss of Nikolai and Stans and as they continue they are tracked by the Falconer. Hanzo stops and takes on the Falconer in combat which ultimately leaves them both dead. As the survivors continue Edwin and Isabelle are captured in nets and brought into the Predator Camp by the Berserker but Royce reaches the camp first and sides with the Classic who he has just released. They escape and Edwin attempts to give Isabelle poison when the two are left alone later in the Predator's Camp and Royce goes to launch the Predator Spacecraft, this is destroyed by the Berserker Predator who then impales Edwin (thinking he is alive) but in turn is injured by a booby trap set by Royce (attached to Edwin) to kill him. As the Berserker enters there is a fight to the death were Classic dies, Royce who had chosen not to escape in the last Predator's Ship returns to battle the Berserker and eventually wins the battle with help from Isabelle. Continuity [[wikipedia:Predators_2010|'Predators (film)']] Edwin is killed by Royce, who then sets a booby trap for the Berserker Predator. Edwin's character is played by Topher Grace on the Game Reserve planet. Nathan Bayless stunt doubles for Edwin. In the jungle they find plants with a neurotoxic poison that Edwin collects on a scalpel, this he uses to paralyse Isabelle. Edwin identifies a plant as "Archaefructus liaoningensis" which has actually been extinct for several million years, its origin lies in the Cretaceous Period. Angiosperm fossils were found in China that are believed to be about 125 million years old, making it the world's earliest known flowering plant. On-set As with the other actors Topher Grace watched Predator before filming and before auditions, although a character like Edwin didn't appear in the earlier film. Topher Grace an actor who had no green screen acting experience preformed some of the stunts for the character. Production As with the other actors, stuntmen stood in for the fall into the water with the actors jumping a short distance and swimming the rest of the distance to the shore. Edwin completed the hanging upside down stunt after parachuting in, with the chute lines getting stuck in trees. For Topher Grace, Michael Hansen stunt doubled for him for the waterfall scene. Various other stuntmen stood in for the actors like Ryan Ryusaki a stunt performer. These would include a falling scene, running and being caught in nets. [[Predators (game)|'Predators/Predators Lite']] Edwin is the only character that doesn't appears in the game Predators/Predators Lite. Timeline Tracker, Falconer and Berserker bring the humans to the Game Reserve planet from Earth for hunting, after having been parachuted into the Game Reserve they all group together, with Royce taking charge and Noland giving advice. Trivia Topher Grace performed some of his own stunts, including jumping off of a waterfall. See also References Citations Predators (film) Predators articles Cinefantastique Online Predators/Predators Lite Footnotes Category:Info Category:Predators 2010